


Of Minhyuk, Sunny Day, and Hyunwoo’s Body Scent

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo smells like a forest after the rain and it drives Minhyuk <i>a bit<i> crazy.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Minhyuk, Sunny Day, and Hyunwoo’s Body Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Blame everything on [this picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CaIFeTUUMAEtPZE.jpg).
> 
> It’s not even summer now.
> 
> English is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.
> 
>    
> [Vietnamese translation](https://bapsworldblog.wordpress.com/2016/08/26/transficshowhyuk-of-minhyuk-sunny-day-and-hyunwoos-body-scent/)

The sun was blinding today. The heat was no joke even inside the small yet cozy apartment, and all Minhyuk wanted was to have a big bowl of parfait or three big scoops of ice cream.

“Hyunwoo. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Hyunwoo, ice cream.”

He could hear his boyfriend sighed—Hyunwoo was sitting on the floor, typing something on his laptop while Minhyuk dominated their couch, arms and legs spreading in a weird, ugly pose.

“Ask Changkyun to go with you,” Hyunwoo replied, not even moving his gaze from the screen. He fixed the position of his black-framed glasses before typing more.

“Changkyun went to the water park with his classmates,” Minhyuk exhaled dramatically. “He must have so much fun. I really wanted to come with him, you know… but too bad, I didn’t have the heart to leave someone here, who is very busy with his pile of tasks.”

Minhyuk had been living with Hyunwoo and Changkyun for almost a year by now—and dating Hyunwoo for almost a month that Changkyun almost fed up seeing Minhyuk being all disgustingly gross around Hyunwoo—and both Changkyun and he knew it very well that Hyunwoo didn’t like outdoor activities. Hyunwoo was the type of guy who preferred being inside their sharing apartment in a nice day, using his free time whether to study or simply listen to some music, or sometimes playing games. Hyunwoo was quiet, even to his own boyfriend. He was nowhere near Minhyuk who was a mood maker or even the youngest Changkyun, who had this... complex personality (Minhyuk used that term as the replacement words of ‘weird’).

However, Minhyuk knew that Hyunwoo listened to him a lot.

No, Hyunwoo wouldn’t say no to him. The only thing he needed to do now was _plead._

“There’s a new ice cream booth nearby; many of our neighbors said that the place is recommended. I really want to try it,” Minhyuk moved to sit beside Hyunwoo. “It’s hot here, isn’t it? Even a cup of ice cream will make us feel better, won’t it?”

Hyunwoo didn’t reply, causing Minhyuk to shift even closer…

… Which he shouldn’t have done.

It was only a faint scent, but it was too familiar— _too_ good.

Hyunwoo always smelled good. Every time he was around, a scent like a forest after the rain would follow him. He smelled like damp leaves and wet soil; he smelled as fresh as pine woods.

It didn’t really bother Minhyuk at first. It was true that Minhyuk always loved Hyunwoo’s body scent since the beginning they became a roommate, but the fresh odor made him uneasy nowadays, especially after they started dating. It was every time Minhyuk’s nostrils caught the odor that he couldn't help but feel a bit crazy inside, to the point he was afraid it would cause him to do something stupid (Changkyun said it was okay to do something ‘stupid’ since they were lovers after all, but Minhyuk wasn’t sure he was ready for any ‘stupid’ things Changkyun meant).

Minhyuk gulped before deciding to keep the small gap between them. It was a good thing that Hyunwoo was too absorbed to his task, so he missed the change on the younger’s expression.

“Hyunwoo,” He tried again after he managed to calm his heart down. “Please? Go with me buying the ice cream, please, pretty please?”

Minhyuk knew which button he should hit if he wanted to make Hyunwoo do what he wanted. Shifting closer again—this time he held his breath, so he could avoid Hyunwoo’s body scent—he then made the most pathetic (yet cute) pleading look he could ever make. He knew Hyunwoo couldn’t say no to his puppy eyes, so that was what he did.

And, he was right.

Within roughly twenty minutes, they had arrived to the said ice cream booth, which turned to be full of people making lines in front of the counter. It was only a small booth with three workers busy serving the flooding customers, making Minhyuk and Hyunwoo have to wait under the sting sunbeam.

“Do you really want to buy an ice cream here?” Hyunwoo asked—he didn’t use his glasses this time and as someone who could be categorized as a nerd, Minhyuk should admit that those sharp, dark orbs were stunning.

Minhyuk looked around (more likely to distract himself from Hyunwoo’s eyes) to find a bunch of girls walking away from the ice cream booth with delicious looking ice cream cones in their hands—Minhyuk should swallow his saliva down to his throat before he drooled.

“That ice cream looks good,” Minhyuk said as he locked his gaze on another person who had managed to buy the ice cream. “I think it’s a triple berry ice cream with cherry sprinkles on top. I want that one.”

Hyunwoo only chuckled as he shrugged. He waited patiently, not like Minhyuk behind him who started looking restless because of the heat under his head.

“It’s so hot!” the younger whined. “It’s too hot I think I’m going to melt!”

Maybe it was because of the heat, or maybe it was Minhyuk’s brain that couldn’t work well in this high temperature day—or maybe it was just Minhyuk who was always clingy that he didn’t realize it when he leaned forward, hands on Hyunwoo’s shoulders, nose pressing against the older’s nape.

His first intention was, of course, hiding himself from the blinding sunlight under Hyunwoo’s shadow—even though it didn’t really help because his backside was still burnt under the heat. However, apparently he forgot to prevent himself from getting _too_ close to Hyunwoo because _for god’s sake, Hyunwoo, you smell too good._

Minhyuk didn’t know why he closed his eyes and breathed even deeper while his face was still buried in Hyunwoo’s nape. Minhyuk swore Hyunwoo smelled even better in this weather. He still smelled woody with a hint of damp grass and wet soil, but the slightly sweaty scent made the body odor more intoxicated.

It was like standing in a forest after the rain, when the sun had been shining, but the wet scent hadn’t gone completely. It was fresh, but warm; it was calming. It was so—

“Are you sniffing me?”

_—addictive._

Minhyuk snapped back to the reality when he heard Hyunwoo’s deep voice.

_What the hell were you doing, Minhyuk?_

“I—what—I wasn’t!” Minhyuk defended as he jumped away from Hyunwoo, bumping a person behind him. Bowing apologetically at his victim, he turned back to Hyunwoo, shooting an annoyed gaze at the older. “Don’t say something embarrassing in public! I wasn’t sniffing you—why would I, anyway?!”

Hyunwoo laughed lightly. “Did I smell good?” he asked in a teasing tone, as though he didn’t pay any attention to what MInhyuk said, making Minhyuk’s face turn even redder.

“How could you think so high of yourself? I was only borrowing your body to protect me from the sunlight,” Minhyuk grunted in embarrassment.

Right when he thought he couldn’t get ashamed more than this, Hyunwoo pulled him on his wrist, causing him to stand in front of the taller. His brain hadn’t even managed to process anything when his back met Hyunwoo’s solid chest, a pair of hands resting on his waist. He could feel Hyunwoo breathing next to his ear and he couldn’t help but mentally curse.

“The sunlight isn’t that strong from the front,” Hyunwoo said calmly, as though their position didn’t bother him at all. “The sun is in the back; hiding behind my back wouldn’t help much, would it?”

Minhyuk only hummed in return. Hyunwoo was right, the sun was on their backs thus having Hyunwoo protecting his figure from behind helped a lot, but another heat that came from Hyunwoo’s breath against his ear seemed to torture Minhyuk even more. He could feel that his cheeks burning; he didn’t even know whether it was because the hot weather or because Hyunwoo was so close to him.

“It’s really funny,” the older started again after a moment.

“W-What’s so funny?” Minhyuk muttered—stammered—eyes locking on his feet as he didn’t want people to see how red his face right now.

“I can smell spring in the middle of hot summer.”

Hyunwoo’s words made Minhyuk frown in confusion. “Spring?” he repeated, turning his head slightly to look at Hyunwoo’s face. “I don’t smell spring at all.”

Minhyuk felt like his heart would jump out of his ribs when Hyunwoo leaned even closer and sniffed the side of his neck. “Yeah,” he murmured as he pressed his lips against Minhyuk’s sweaty skin. “Yeah, it’s spring. You smell like spring.”

Maybe it was because of the heat, or maybe it was just Hyunwoo’s sanity that was simply ruined due to too long being outside in such a sunny day to the point he didn’t care that they were in public and people around them started looking at them with such… funny faces.

“Never knew you would do this thing in public place,” Minhyuk covered his face with his hand, feeling even more embarrassed. “People are staring at us; you’d better stop kissing my neck.”

He swore he could feel Hyunwoo smiling against his neck before the older let go and pushed him slightly.

“It’s our turn. Don’t you think you need more than a triple scoop ice cream?”

Minhyuk sighed.

He surely needed more than that.


End file.
